


Ok Whatever I Guess

by CronutsAmpora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronutsAmpora/pseuds/CronutsAmpora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and his apartment are just a haven to some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She is soft and sweet. You never had thought she could be this tender ever since Meenah had pushed her far too hard and she just snapped a few years back, causing her to change everything about herself and do a 180 in high school. But that's all in the past at the moment compared to what you're dealing with.

She was a wreck when she came over last night, her mascara smeared and dripping, her lipstick smudged from where she obviously wiped it away, the rest of it on the back of her hand and crushed against her skirt where it would stain. She refused to say a word and just welcomed herself into your apartment when you answered the door in your Eeyore pjs with your Tigger slippers.

Now she’s warm and comfortable against your chest. Her hair is up in curlers and wrapped up in a handkerchief, her face clean of makeup now. She has boyshort underwear on in her favorite shade of red, which is darker than your thick sweater she is wearing over her probably otherwise bare chest.

She is snoring so quietly, a bit of drool on your arm that she is using as a pillow, but you couldn’t ever care because she is just so precious to you. Her thick lashes brilliantly against contrast against her light skin tone, even though they aren’t done up in the pretty colors that she’s so fond of. Her lips are plain too, except for the dark remains of last night’s lipstick that is stained firmly in one corner.

She brought her dufflebag of her worldly possessions and the clothes on her back, nothing else, giving you an idea of how bad the fight last night had been. You didn't see any bruises this time, but she refused to change in front of you, which was very out of character for her, so you're still worried.

You sigh and she tucks her head under your chin, her once-neat, but now chipped nails curl in your shirt and you feel your chest get tight. Your hand rubs down her back and she relaxes almost instantly, making your stomach do flip flops because you're certain that you've never seen her this comfortable around anyone else, ever.

When she wakes up in the morning, you two are going to have to talk about this, because you're not letting her go back again.


	2. Chapter 2

Damara had been living with you for a few months before he shows up at your door. He's staggering and his head is bleeding sluggishly, even though his whole face is covered and his hood is soaked through. When you open the door, he nearly collapses. You both bring him to the couch and get him patched up. 

 

He says he fell. Out a window. From the second story. 

 

He is now clinging to you from behind, absolutely passed out from the exciting day he had. You can still smell the faint scent of copper and fresh gauze all over him, as well as his Axe body spray that seems to have seeped into his skin. He's wearing the only clothes of your's that could possibly fit him (the giant sweatpants your brother got you because he said you had a fat ass). Damara is curled up against your chest like how she does every night, her arms staked around your waist as she holds you tight to herself, mirroring Cronus behind you. 

 

They are both gorgeous, just as they are, Damara in her hair curlers and her pajamas that consist of things of yours that she's stolen over the course of three months; and Cronus with his wild blond curls and his thick glasses that sit on the bedside table.

 

They both snore, Damara’s tiny, breathy, open-mouthed ones, and Cronus’ kind of obnoxious, abrupt ones, and they both are awfully clingy, you haven't been able to move for an hour, it's absolutely ridiculous. 

 

You take a moment to think about how you even ended up like this, just taking in people when their home life sucked, then letting them live with you. And they aren't even just any people, no, they have to be two of your best friends who love you and trust you enough to just show up at their lowest and know that you will take care of them. 

  
Cronus puts his cheek on your head and tangles his legs with yours before Damara drapes her leg over the both of you. You chuckle softly, knowing that both of them would deny it in the morning, red as you sheets, then close your eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter? Oops. If it makes y'all feel better, I only have one more chapter that I'm going to write, then maybe an epilogue if anyone honestly wants one

Your weeks are measured in Cronus’ random, sporadic blackouts, your days by Damara’s anxiety attacks, and your nights consist of one of the two waking up in a cold sweat, shouting for invisible abusers to leave them alone as you try to calm them down so the other can finally get some rest. It's worse when both of them wake up from their night terrors, trembling and sobbing hysterically for someone to save them.

You haven't really slept in so long that you're just constantly exhausted, but it's alright, especially when Damara finally allows you to buy clothes for her, or when Cronus wraps his arms around your waist when you're making food and puts his chin on your head. The only times that your tiny apartment is quiet and peaceful is nights like this, when you get in the bed first to turn in early and they both slink around like cats, not sure what to do until they give up doing anything and crawl into bed, taking over their respective sides of you as they doze off. 

Little do they know that every time they join you in bed, you end up waking up and can't fall back asleep for an hour or two, not that you mind when you have time to look at them and admire how much you really lo-... care for them, they both are also gorgeous, so that's another plus. 

Damara’s skin is a perfect, warm honey color, not a single blemish. She's got a single lock of hair stuck in the corner of her mouth, but you can't bring yourself to move to pull it out. She snores gently and you relax just that much more into her. She smells like a perfume you would find in the body fantasy collection and the cigarette she and Cronus shared an hour earlier.

Cronus’ chest is firmly pressed against your back and you can feel him breathe slowly and calmly. It’s such a nice change to have them both calm and sleeping peacefully next to you. His hand adjusts and he puts his leg over you as his hand rests over your heart, right where Damara’s one hand is curled up between the both of you.

Your chest feels tight as you watch them hold hands in their sleep and you settle down again, smelling the mix of Cronus’ aftershave with Damara’s perfume and you suppose that you might be in there somewhere, you have to be, just mixed up in the middle with a little bit of her and him with you. Damara nuzzles into your chest and you adjust to put your cheek half on her head and half on Cronus’ arm.  
You rub her back and play with her hair a little bit, just losing track of time as you immerse yourself in them and, before long, the birds are chirping and you have gone through another sleepless night as the two of them rouse themselves to go attempt to make breakfast in your poor kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'bout time this damn boi gets some sleep

You have been fearing that the two of them have been falling in love for some time now- you aren’t exactly sure why, they’re your best friends and you couldn’t be happier for them- you just feel so…

Cheated?

Is that the word you’re looking for?

You can’t quite think straight when the truth comes in the form of them curling up on the couch and kissing each other so easily, as if they’ve done it a million times before.

You stare at them and your chest hurts. Your heart feels like it’s just been ripped right out of your chest in a big mess on the floor and it feels like forever before your feet decide to propel you out of the room, down the hall, and out the door.

Your ass hasn’t even hit the top step of your steps by the time are at your sides. 

Cronus is neon red and he’s attempting to apologize, unsure of how close or how far away from you he’s supposed to be, his awkward shuffling not helping the hurting feelings you have set up in your mind like a cyclone just went though. Here you are,all messed up and miserable and he doesn’t even have the decency to stop being absolutely adorable.

Damara gently cups your cheek, quietly asking if you were alright, her eyes searching your face for any clue why you look so hurt. You can’t look her in the eyes. You’re acting like a child over the two of them being together. You have no right to do this, you should just swallow your tongue and never speak again but, then they will never know. They can never know, you honestly don’t even deserve their friendship because you are disgusting and so selfish. You’re just making everything about yourself and being such a pain in-

Oh. Ok then.

Whatever, I guess.

Damara is kissing you with softest touch of her lips against your’s.

You’re so nervous that you pull away, your eyes wide and your butt scooting back on the rough concrete step so violently that you fall back.

Cronus makes a noise of concern and he goes to kneel next to you, but you jerk away from him, causing him to jerk his hands away like he had been burned.

You manage to right yourself and demand know why Damara kissed you, ignoring the throbbing of the back of your head where it smacked to the floor in your determination to escape from them. Your face hurts from holding back all the tears you didn’t even know you had from the endless tirade of emotions storming in your head and heart.

“I thought we were being obvious,” Cronus says before he can shut himself up.

You stare at them, your throat starting to ache as you feel the first heart-wrenching sob building up in it, “I know you’re in love, I’m sorry I acted-”

“Kankri, we love you too,” Damara says in her soft way and it makes you want to hide. You need to go somewhere and get away from this, from them. This isn’t true. How dare they, you could’ve hidden your feelings. You just were caught off-guard. They don’t need to pity you like this, they shouldn’t put their own lives on hold because you-

Cronus’ hand rests on your arm ever so gently. You look down at it because it just halted all other brain activity and you fucking hate how it makes you feel like this is ok.

Damara goes and tangles her fingers with your’s on the other hand, “We’re in love with you, too, Kankri.”

You go to look at her hand and Cronus kisses your temple.

“Y-You…”

“Shhh, we love you,” Cronus hums lowly, tugging you gently so you sit on his lap.

“But I-”

“We know you love us too,” Damara croons at you, sitting herself on her knees so she can put her cheek on your collarbone.

When you finally break down into tears, Cronus carries you inside, tucked up under his chin and cradled as close to his body as you physically can be. Damara helps set you up in bed, kissing your face as she curls you up against her chest, cupping your face in her warm hands and rubbing away the tears that just pour down your cheeks. Cronus curls up behind you, his hand pressed over your heart as he holds you firmly against himself again.

He tucks your cold feet between his warm ones as he murmurs very, very softly in your ear how much you mean to him. He’s telling you about how the sun and moon and stars don’t even compare to you. You can’t believe him, you could never imagine yourself like that, much less in his eyes.

She plays with your hair, combing it thoroughly with her fingers until you’re calm and lulled into an almost sleep-like trance. She’s kissing your forehead and dragging her nails over your scalp and you just feel so good like this, sandwiched between the two people you love more than anything in the world.

Damara breathes into your hair that she loves you, then Cronus echos her.

Your heart swells and you end up falling asleep before either of them for the first time in forever.


	5. Epilogue

You can’t remember the last time you laid in your bed alone with no one to sleep with. It seems like a whole lifetime ago. 

Maybe two.

You lay there on your back, looking up at the ceiling as you tried to piece together the exact last time you lay there restless, your mind swirling with too many things to just be able to focus on just sleep, much like now in fact. You’re cold and you have the desperate need to be tucked up in the arms of your cuddle buddies.

You sigh and press the heels of your hands to your eyes, hoping that it will help you just succumb to sleep without the agonizing endless cycle of thinking about everything you possibly can until you pass out a few hours before you are supposed to wake up for work.

Ugh, work.

That’s the reason you are so very much alone right now, your two beloveds work late tonight and that is just code for ‘all of you can suffer’.

The door creaks open and before you can say anything, two bodies crawl into the bed and press into your sides.

She curls right up against your side, tucking herself firmly under your arm so you have no choice but to hold her close while he grips your shirt tight and puts his cheek on your other shoulder.

You pull the two of them snugly against your body and it’s quiet for a moment before you ask in a low, comforting tone, “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Daddy, the night light died,” Eridan tells you, his tiny little face pulled into a pout. He looks just like his dad when he does that, the same soft, pouting lips and the creased brow, “Ara kept playing with it after you said not to and it poppeded and it stopped working.”

You hush the tiny little boy softly, telling him you will fix it tomorrow, then you turn to Aradia, who mumbles a quiet ‘sorry daddy’ and continues to hide her face against you. Her hair is just as dark as Damara’s, and she tries to hide her sweet little face. She looks just like her mother, just like how he looks just like his father.

The same smiles, the same eyes, the same sides of you to cuddle.

Aradia has the same warm honey skin like her mother and curls up on your chest like a cat, just like you know a certain someone does. The poor thing was so tired, she’s already out cold and you pet her hair carefully. She’s practically a mini clone, every single thing about her is her mother. Well, except for her curls, Damara has to curl her hair, so you guess that might be the little bit that came from you. And her nose. She has a little button nose like you.

You feel warm inside as you see the little bits of you entwined with Damara’s in your little daughter. She starts to suck her pointer finger and you turn your attention to your son.

You adjust just a bit to pull his glasses off his face and put them on Cronus’ bedside table, just like you have to do most days with his dad. Cronus and his bad habits that he passes on to your children. You smile at the mental teasing scolding you should bring up to him at some point.

Eridan blinks at you, dancing on the edge of sleep and you kiss his forehead. His face is rounder than his dad’s, more like yours, and his skin is darker, just like yours. He does look just like his dad, though, in all other aspects. He has his dad’s nose, with the distinct greek features to it; and the same head of curly blond hair, albeit it does have one odd streak of brown in the front.

You hum at him lowly that he’s so handsome and he tugs on your shirt to snuggle closer to you, his eyes closing.

You play with his hair and just lay there, thinking about just how lucky you are to have these precious little rays of light in your life before willing sleep to finally take you.

 

Later, while you’re still asleep, the door opens and, unbeknownst to you, Cronus and Damara look down at you three with warm smiles.

“They are so cute, I think I’m going to be sick,” Damara whispers and Cronus tries to muffle his laughter as he goes to grab pjs for them both.

“They stole our spots, so… Slumber party in the guest bedroom?”

“I guess,” she answers with a little smile, her hand resting on the small bump on her stomach before she goes over to tuck her one boyfriend and all of their kids in.

Cronus resists the urge to kiss any of their heads, knowing that they’re such light sleepers, they’ll wake up and not be able to go back to sleep. They all got that from Kankri he supposes.

Damara takes his arm and the two of them spend no time changing and curling up in the guest bed. They do take a few minutes, though, shifting and adjusting to get comfortable without Kankri tangled up between them.

“You boys are too much hassle, I hope this one is a girl so you guys stop outnumbering us and we can have a fighting chance,” Damara says begrudgingly as she lets Cronus spoon her and tucks her head under his chin.

Cronus laughs lowly, tucking the blanket around them before he settles down with his hands on her stomach, “Whatever it turns out to be, I’m not gonna pop out anymore to help your cause.”

Damara hums softly and shushes her other boyfriend, then the two of them fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for suffering through this fanfic with me! If anyone is interested, I'm looking for beta readers who are willing to critique my writing. If you're interested, message my tumblr, the-debilitated-highbloods.


End file.
